


A Frustrating Composition

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Severus could just kill Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frustrating Composition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 19 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Dumbledore: Jealousy, anti-Christ, Antonio Salieri_.

"Someone . . . told me . . . they saw you over the hols . . . going into a Muggle . . . cinema. _Amadeus_ , the film was."

Severus wiped his mouth and with it, the smirk that Dumbledore's jealousy had provoked.

"With whom were you associating?" Dumbledore closed his robes.

Severus groaned in frustration; of course Dumbledore wouldn't reciprocate.

"No one . . . suspect, I hope," continued Dumbledore. "It wouldn't do for you to be caught in dangerous company without protection."

And that was pure Dumbledore—on the one hand, pretending to have Severus' best interests at heart, while on the other, denying him one of release like some cunting antichrist.

"Didn't your spy inform you of my _partner_?" asked Severus, sharing a moment of fellow-feeling for Antonio Salieri. 

In the film, Salieri sought to punish God and Mozart by having the younger man compose his own requiem mass, a mass Salieri intended to steal for his own pleasure . . . after murdering Mozart.


End file.
